You Told Me
by Cards
Summary: You told me that everything would be okay... I never told you that all I wanted was you... SpecsDutchy SLASH
1. You Told Me

You told me that this way I'd be happy.

You told me that now I'd be fine

You told me that it was taking me down

You told me that it was for the best

You said that now We'd be free

You said that it would all be okay

You said that there would be no more fear

You said that it wouldn't matter in a little while

You told me that now it would be better

You told me that now I'd never be afraid

You told me that now I'd have some one to talk to 

You told me that now I'd never be ashamed

You said that I'd have every thing I wanted

You said that I'd have every thing I need

You said that I'd be fine

You said that someday I'd get over you

You told me that it would be soon

You told me that no more worries

You told me that I wouldn't care

You told me that I wouldn't mind

But I all I wanted

All I needed

All I cared for

All I need to talk to 

Was you…

Dutchy bit his lip watching the rain hit the window and listening to the plop and splatter as a hole in the roof leaked into a tin pot that Kloppman had placed there to gather the water. Several of the younger boys had at one point avidly been playing in the water, splashing it across and giggling, forgetting that they couldn't go out because of the down pour. 

No one could sell papers, there was no way, not only was no one out to buy but not one paper could stand the downpour that was coming down to wash New York City clean. The smaller children had begged and pleaded to go and play, but Jack and the others had forced them to stay inside. They had pouted and splashed for a bit, but now were downstairs watching their Idols play Poker.

Dutchy mourned the loss of the money he could have earned, he mourned the loss of the time outside. And me mourned the loss of the ability to escape Specs.

Because every time he looked out the window he saw rain and thought "Specs loved da rain"

Author's Note: This is an intro to a long story. Its Dutchy Specs and Slash, quite possibly R rated. 

Cards on: Relationships: I'm losing my faith in them…


	2. Alway happens when it rains

Everything happened in the rain. Dutchy realized tearing himself away from the window. Idly watching his hand imprints fade. He placed his hand against the window again, watching the fog rush of his hand and around the pane. Temporarily he was mesmerized with it, he pulled his hand back and watched it recede the slight rainbow catching his eye. 

He looked around at the bare walls and metal beds of the sleeping room. Small trinkets were sometimes left out but mainly there was nothing personal ever left out. Even though nothing is said the bunks are assigned. Dutchy's used to be next to Specs' and he would be eager to share with the other boy incase of a shortage. But now he had changed with Snipeshooter to be on the other side of the room from Specs. 

The beds were less comfortable where he was, and the wind seemed to blow harder, the sun never shined as bright and the kids talked louder. Though maybe the bed was less comfortable because there were no stolen kisses, the wind seemed to blow harder because there wasn't another body to break it, the sun never shined because his eyes were always clouded with tears, and with no one to whisper with everything was louder. 

Dutchy walked over to his bed and lay down on it looking up at the springs. The shiny metal which had at one point enthralled him now was nothing more then an annoyance when his hair got caught in it. In that moment Dutchy realized how dull he must seem. People would start to talk, Specs was fine. He was downstairs laughing with the other boys. Dutchy could hear the deep laugh filled with pure bliss and mirth. A laugh that he used to hear when they went out at night alone together where the two could relax with out fear.

But now it wasn't him making the boy laugh, it was one of the other boys, or even a girl that Dutchy had seen him around with lately. A pretty young thing, chestnut hair, big hazel eyes, olive skin and a body of an angel. She made him laugh. She made him laugh plenty. Specs would parade around with her in Tibby's as she giggled and made cute comments about the boys.

He would take a special delight in showing her off to Dutchy. It wasn't always mean just to prove a point it was to give me a hint. I hope. Because he would come over to the booth I was sulking in and sat down with her. Kept on talking about how great having a girl was as she sat positively beaming up at him, thinking all those words were about her. 

He hated watching them kiss. Dutchy watched them bitterly remembering how made this little mewling sound when he was kissed just right. He hated the thought of her giggling and discovering the place. Kissing it at first, desire pulsating though her lips, then the pure delight as the noise left his throat reverberating across her full lips. Then she would pull back and kiss the spot again a grin going a cross her face, as she would do it again and again.

Dutch swore loudly, "Stop concentratin' on all dat, remember da beginen'."

Author's Notes: Woo! Okay, this is the last sad Chapter for a while!

Cards on: Bwads I have some -nods-

Shout Outs:

Bec2: Well, Specs isn't the bady guy here… I dunno why he is in others… He always seemed devoted to me.

Sereph the Second: Well it gets better

KellyAnne: I don't murder it! -sniffs- I wuffle it!

Keza: he isn't dead

B: Ohhh! Pretty O's!

Falco: MIGHT! In all likely hood it will be, but no promises

Geomatrygal: Dude

Shade: Bug him -points to Specsmuse who is sleeping ALONE on the couch-

Hope: Erm thanks… Sorry dunno how to respond to that

Tabloid: -Jumps- YAY! YOU LIKED THE POEM! I wrote it -beams-

Stage: -backs away-

Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: I own the poem… and the plot


End file.
